BBAX
by Miyukix
Summary: Niguem gosta de derrotas, principalmente Kai... Uma derrota bastante inesperada, faz com que este perca o animo de lutar...Tala tenta o recuperar mas é escusado... Sera que tala ira recuperar Kai na sua equipa? So mesmo lendo para saber! Sayonara!
1. Give up

Aplausos, histerismo...eu ouvia-os a gritar, a aplaudir o campeão e a entoar o seu nome como se fosse um hino. Era bonito...sim era.

Qual seria a sensação de ser campeão? Uhm...não sei...mas sinceramente não quero saber...Desisti...não sei se sou melhor que ele, não, acho que não, mas também não me interesa. Acabou tudo, não me interessa mais nada, não me aflige o que os outros digam e pensam...

Não tenho que lhes dar satisfações, não, não tenho. Aliás o único ser que tenho de dar satisfações és tu Drawser. Amiga...desculpa-me mas não dá para continuar, não consigo prosseguir, avançar...desculpa-me.

Isto não é culpa tua, é única e exclusivamente minha... eu entendi tudo mal, não via as coisas como deviam ser vistas...agi por meu mérito.

Ès uma optima companheira, a melhor...a única fénix viva que se resnera das cinzas, és imortal, és minha...Obrigada Drawser, mas a minha jornada acaba aqui e agora poderás descansar em paz com todo o meu devido respeito, serás guardada como o meu melhor tesouro, o mais belo e o mais importante de todos.

Obrigada...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Várias pessoas caminhavam rápidamente entre o chão cinzento e brilhante do aeroporto, á procura das suas familias, outras porque tinha de apanhar o avião, e outras simplesmente porque trabalhavam lá.

Não era um cenário lá muito confortável, fazia sentir-se no meio disto tudo que estava ali a mais, que não estava no sitio certo e na hora errada...E não era assim?

- Avisa-se a todos os passageiros que têm distino para Moscovo que se aproximem da porta numero 6, obrigada...-disse a voz da recepcionista , reptindo mais uma vez.

Muitas pessoas que estavam sentadas, levantaram-se e caminharam até á respectiva porta, onde o mais provável era embarcar já.

- Boa tarde...-disse um homem passando a bagagem das pessoas por uma máquina de dector de metais e infa vermelhos.

Aquilo tudo era estranho, os tuneis de vidro por onde tinham passado , pareciam aquários bastante frágeis, chegou mesmo a pensar que aqui-lo se ia desmornar a qualquer momento.

- O seu bilhete por favor...-disse a Hospedeira na entrada do avião com a lista dos passageiros que iam a bordo.- O seu nome?

- Michell Tomhas...-disse um homem de cabelos loiros.- A minha mulher também está comigo, Carla Tomhas...

- Confirmado, pode subir e tenha uma boa viagem...-disse a hospedeira sorrindo. – A seguir, quem segue...

Um idividuo chegou –se á frente, ouvindo o chamamento da hospedeira.

A mulher analisou bem o passegeiro e perguntou.

- Ah...o seu nome por favor...-disse a hospeira olhando para o individuo cuidadosamente.

- Kai Hiwatari...-disse.

A hospedeira franziu o sobrolho e confirmou o nome na lista.

- Pode ir entrando...e...e boa viagem...-disse a hospedeira ainda olhando.

Kai agarrou num saco e entrou dentro do avião.

- Ahm...desculpe Sr. Hiwatari!-disse a Hospedeira.

Kai virou-se ao ouvir o seu ultimo nome a ser chamado.

- Eu...eu...eu não o conheço?- Perguntou confusa.

Kai não disse nada naquele momento, mas depois respondeu...

- Acho que está a fazer confusão com outro Kai Hiwatari...-disse Kai fechando os olhos.

- Ahm...sim...desculpe têm razão...o outro Kai Hiwatari tinha pinturas na cara e vestia-se de maneira diferente...peço desculpa Sr. Hiwatari...Boa Viagem...-disse a Hospedira " engolindo" o Kai dissera e sorrindo.

Kai olhou de novo para a frente e entrou dentro do avião.

Odiava Aviões, detestava voar, cada vez que voava, sentia que o seu corpo não estava mais presente e que o seu espirito tinha se desvanecido por completo.

Não sabia se era por aquilo ser uma coisa flutuante que poderia cair a qualquer istante,que não gostava deste tipo de coisas.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras atrás do avião e um homem veio rápidamente ao seu encontro para lhe puder arruamar o saco.

- Espero que goste da viagem...-disse o homem sorrindo.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, também esperava que sim...

Este não esperou que niguém lhe dissese nada e colocou o cinto, e logo de seguida enfiou os fones nos ouvidos e não quis saber de mais nada, a não ser se já tinha chegado a Nova York.

Passado alguns minutos Kai sentiu algo a remecher dentro de si, estava a levantar voo, Era uma sensasão que não queria repetir tão cedo. Mas rápidamente aquela sensasão passou,o avião tinha se estabelizado.

- Percisa de alguma coisa Sr. Hiwatari?- Perguntou uma das hospedeiras.

- Não...-disse simplesmente Kai olhando para a minuscula janela onde só via as nuvens e um céu muito cinzento.

- Quando quiser alguma coisa, é só chamar...estou ás suas ordens...-disse a Hospedeira com um tom de sensualidade na voz.

Kai virou-se para a rapariga que de facto era muito bonita,e bastante atraente.

- Obrigada...mas não será nessesário...-disse Kai com um tom de frieza na voz.

A hospedeira regalou os olhos e saíu do compartimento de Kai sem mais demoras.

Kai abanou negativamente a cabeça e enfiou os fones nos ouvidos de novo,e olhando novamente para a janela.

Aquelas nuvens, cinzentas, e as gotas de água que batiam na janela, faziam lhe lembrar no que o seu antigo companheiro de equipa lhe dissera antes de vir embora;

" Onde vais?"

" Vou-me embora...não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui..."

" Tu sabes perfeitamente que o que fizeste não fica por aqui.. Tu lutaste muito até chegares onde chegaste..."

" Acabou-se a hipótese..."

" Há sempre uma segunda hipótese..."

"..."

" Vais te dar por vencido? Vais abanonar-nos? Vais abadonar-me?"

" Eu apenas me vou embora..."

" È igual...vais deixar-nos..."

" Mete na cabeça que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.Acabou!"

" E posso saber o que é que tu vais fazer então? Kai a tua vida é o Beyblade! Não sejes Estupido e ignorante!"

"Eu não te vou responder a isso Tala...Eu...eu tenho que ir..."

" Ès louco...louco... não vês que isto pode ser o pricipio de tudo? Acorda Kai! O que é tu vais fazer da vida? Trabalhar na firma do teu Pai? Por amor de Lenine!"

" Não quero saber...eu já decidi o que eu quero fazer Tala..."

" Tu têns os olhos tapados... nunca pensei que este dia fosse chegar...Acorda meu...Kai...por favor..."

" Adeus Tala..."


	2. Empresa

Passaram 2 anos desde a chegada de Kai á Russia. A sua viagem do japão para Moscovo tinha corrido super bem,apesar de não gostar nada de voar.

Tornara-se independente e pricipalmente num a trabalhar á pouco tempo na empresa que a sua familia geria. A sua mãe estava completamente realizada,era o que sempre quisera do seu unico filho, que se tornasse o prisidente de "Kawtrat bios", uma empresa bastante lucrosa, conheçida pelo o fábrico das novas tecnologias.

O objectivo de Kai agora era simplesmente ter uma vida pacata, nada de adernalina . Porquê? È simples, já se tinha espalhado muitas vezes nela.

- Nem sabes como me deixas feliz filho...-disse uma senhora de cabelos compridos azuis e de fato empresarial igualmente azul.

A mulher e kai eram a cara chapada um do outro, as suas feições da cara e cor a cor do cabelo. Mas tinham uma difereça estrondosa, que lhes destiguiam além de claro serem de sexos diferentes, A cor dos seus olhos...o rapaz pussía dois olhos frios cor de medista,equanto a sua mãe tinha os olhos castanhos escuros..

- Estares a trabalhar numa coisa que te dá futuro, que te irá dar dinheiro...não era esse, bey...bey qualquer coisa, que te iria dar futuro kaichi...isto sim é trabalho! Além disso vais começar a tua carreira no mais alto cargo que pode haver. Ès o sussesor da Kawtrat, kando eu sair do cargo serás tu quem vai comandar isto tudo, mas equanto eu nao sair já estás a comandar meu filho. È um privilégio!

Kai não disse uma unica palavra, apenas se limitou a olhar pela a janela do arranha céus a ver os pontinhos minusculos que se movimentavam de um lado para o outro.

-kaichi? Kai?...Kai estás a ouvir me?- perguntou a mãe olhando para o seu filho.

- Estou...-disse por fim.- Quando é que começo a trabalhar?

- Quando quiseres filho...-disse a mulher.

- Uhm...- murmurou Kai com um sorriso torcido nos lábios. – A minha vida é bastante simples não é?

A mulher franziu o sobrolho ao ver o comentário de kai e perguntou-lhe:

- O que é queres dizer com isso?- Perguntou a sua mãe preocupada.- Algo te incomoda?

Kai descruzou os braços e dirigiu-se ate á porta.

- Não é nada...estava só a pensar alto...-disse kai abrindo a porta.

- Onde vais? – repeliu a mulher.

- Vou dar uma volta...-respondeu-lhe Kai.

- E...e ficas bem sozinho? Não queres que fale com o motorista?Não há problema filho, ele é pago para isso, eu vou chama-lo para...

- Eu fico bem sozinho...Não preciso de motorista, ainda tenho as minhas pernas.-interrompeu Kai fechando a porta.

- Uhm...-murmurou a mulher lançando um sorriso.- Pode ter 18 anos mas nunca irá mudar. Arrogante e idependente como sempre, Tal e qual ao falecido Pai...- a mulher fechou o portátil e tirou uma papelada de uma das suas gavetas.- Mas também têm muito do meu pai...

Kai entrou dentro do elevador envidraçado e preparou-se para descer. Encostou-se na parte do ferro e cruzou novamente os braços e olhou em volta. Como a sua vida era simples, tinha a sua empresa, o dinheiro que queria, carros ,casas, não tinha problemas financeiros, não tinha que se matar a procurar trabalho, e além disso começara a sua carreira empresarial no mais alto cargo que poderia existir. Concuíndo, a sua vida era monotóna, e tinha tudo o que quisese sem menor esforço.. Isso era bom? Ou era mau? Ele próprio sabia o que era. Foi ele que escolheu o seu caminho. Se alguem lhe perguntar se gostava do estilo de vida que levava o que responderia? Não...simplesmente que não. Apenas tinha escolhido este caminho para se esqueçer do beyblade. Não havia solução, teve que adoptar este modo de vida, por mais que lhe custa-se.

- Olá kai. Andas por aqui hoje?

Kai abriu os olhos e fitou um rapaz de cabelos loiros com uma data de pastas na mão. Com tanto pensamento nem tinha dado conta do elevador parar. Lançou um risinho provocatório quando o viu.

- Uhm...desde quando é que trabalhas aqui Mike?- disse Kai com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Desde sempre...-disse Mike encostando-se na outra barra de ferro.

Kai lançou outro risinho e fechou de novo os olhos á espera que o elevador para-se no rés do chão.

- Antes o teu pai morrer,ele propós-me para trabalhar aqui na firma e eu aceitei.- Era uma boa oportunidade, tenho um bom salário e um bom emprego. Não podia desperdiçar esta oportunidade.-disse Mike olhando para Kai.- E tu? O que é que estás a fazer aqui?Que eu saiba nunca gostaste deste tipo de coisas.

- Vim falar com a minha mãe.-disse Kai.

- Vais embora para japão?Vais participar no torneio?- Perguntou Mike.- Antes de me responderes queria te dizer que estava a torcer para que tu fosses o campeão, não aquele japonês, mercias o titulo mais que ele.

- Uhm...Não. –murmurou kai descruzando os braços e dirigindo-se até á porta do elevador e esperou que se abrisse,- Eu vim aqui para trabalhar.

- Trabalhar? Aqui? – perguntou o loiro franzindo o sobrolho.- Estarei a alucinar? TU a trabalhares na empresa do teu Pai?

- Foi o que ouviste...-murmurou kai sem abrir muito a boca saíndo do elevador com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não me leves a mal Kai, mas tu nunca gostaste deste tipo de coisas e agora deu-te uma coisinha derrepente e apereçes na empresa para trabalhar? – Disse o rapaz seguindo Kai,

Kai não respondeu e saíu do edificio junto com Mike.

- Mas...mas-disse Mike tentando acompanhar os passos de Kai.- O que é que vais fazer ao beyblade? Kai,aquilo era a tua vida!

Kai parou de caminhar e analisou as palvras de Mike, de facto, eram muito parecidas com as de Tala.

"Tala..." pensou Kai,

O que será feito dele? Nunca mais tinha pensado no Russo de cabelos vermelhos desde que tinha ido embora. Apesar de estarem no mesmo país, não parecia. Já que a Russia era o maior país do mundo. Tala estava em Moscovo, e Kai estava em Sampetersburgo e desde que este tinha dito que iria disistir do beyblade, nunca mais falaram, nem nunca mais tinha ouvido falar que a New Borg tivesse em algum campeonato. Será que Tala tinha disistido também do beyblade? Na...kai tirou essa ideia rápidamente da cabeça, Conheçia Tala demasiado bem, para que este desistisse também. Tala poderia não conseguir uma vez o que queria, mas tentava uma segunda vez, uma terçeira, quantas vezes fosse preciso até conseguir aquilo que quer. Rancoroso, frio e antipático mas muito lutador. Um tipico mau da fita com coração.

- Alo? O que é que vais fazer Kai? -perguntou novamente Mike passando a mão livre á frente da cara de Kai para ver se despertava,- Vais deixar tudo? Eu achei estranho não apareceres nos campeonatos mas pensei que te tavas a preparar para este ano, que é tão importante para os bladers! Estes campeonatos só se fazem de 10 em dez anos Kai...

- Eu, eu não posso, eu apenas quero ter uma vida pacata, nunca irei ser campeão...eu não consigo derrotar o Tyson. È a unica pessoa que não consigo derrotar.Mas...mas eu não consigo ter odio dele...ele é meu amigo.- murmurou Kai baixando a cabeça.- Acabou Tudo, não vale a pena...

- Vejo na tua cara que isto tudo está muito confuso. Precisas de pensar no que estás a fazer Kai. Se escolheres este caminho, vais ter resmas de dinheiro e uma optima vida, mas não te garanto que sejas feliz, mas agora se escolheres aquilo que gostas, neste caso o beyblade, serás feliz e terás as pessoas que gostas perto de Ti.- Explicou Mike seriamente.

- Eu, eu não sei...tenho que pensar, mas eu já decidi o quero Mike,-murmurou Kai começando a caminhar, mas foi impedido porque o loiro o agarrou pelo o braço.

- Pensa bem Kai...

Kai fitou o Mike que o olhava atentamente e continuou a caminhar em frente.

- Vejo-te amanhã no trabalho Mike...


	3. Brisa

3ª Capitulo

A brisa tocava nos cabelos de Kai suavemente á medida que caminhava. Nunca na sua vida pensou em trabalhar na empresa do seu Pai. Lembra-se das discuções que tinha quando vivia aqui na Russia em relação a esse assunto.Estava confuso,a vida deu-lhe uma rasteira bem dada fazendo-o "cair" e "magoar-se" á seria.

Quando deu por si, estava á frente da Praia, cheirava a marsia e era relaxante. Entrou dentro da Praia e caminhou com os sapatos na mão e dirigiu-se para beira-mar para comtemplar o mar, como fazia nos velhos tempos.

Sempre gostara muito de praia, gostava de cheirar a brisa do mar e de sentir a areia áspera nas suas mãos suaves.

Não era por nada que escolhia frequentemente a praia como sitio de treino quando estava no japão, ajudava-o a aprefeiçoar as suas técnicas e ajudava-o a concentrar-se.

Deitou-se na areia e fitou desta vez o céu Azul. Azul...azul como os olhos de Tala. Aqueles olhos diziam tudo e nada, falavam por si próprios. Nunca conheçera alguem com uns olhos daquele "calibrio", eram frios e sofredores, mas ao mesmo tempo confiantes. Além dos seus olhos , kai admirava a sua personalidade, Forte, misteriosa, e Fria.

Este ouviu da boca de um elemento da New borg, que Tala tinha sido molestado quando era mais novo várias vezes por uma pessoa muito perto dele. Mas não sabia se isso era veridico ou se era apenas boatos, E além disso, nunca pensara em esclareçer isso, era embaraçoso perguntar-lhe directamente. Resumindo, Tala era um lutador, um guerreiro dos nossos tempos mas quando queria era um grande Russo malcriado.

Um riso escapou da boca de Kai quando se lembrou da vez que Tala fora enganado por miudos japoneses quando lhes tinha perguntado onde era a loja de aparelhos de beyblade mais próxima, e lhe indicaram um estabelecimento não muito parecido com uma loja. Mas como este não sabia muito japonês deixou-se levar pela conversa dos miudos. Resumindo entrou numa casa de Travestis e quase que lhe iam arrancando o dito cujo senão saísse dali o mais rápido possivel. Quando chegou ao Hotel,furioso, começou a barafustar com toda a gente que via ,incluíndo um segurança que quase o teve para levar para a esquadra se soubesse o que estava a dizer. Já que estava a barafustar em Russo. Foi nessa altura que kai lançou umas das suas poucas gargalhadas.

Este sorriu, mas um barulho vindo de trás o fez parar de pensar nas coisas anteriores.

- Uhm? – Murmurou Kai sentando-se e olhando em volta.

- Desculpe senhor!- disse uma voz de criança vindo detrás dele.

Kai olhou para trás e encontrou uma menina de tranças debruçada analisando o rapaz atentamente.

- Tu...tu não és o kai?- Perguntou a menina.

- Sim...-disse Kai olhando para trás. – Porquê?

- Eu gosto muito de te ver a jogar! A ti e á tua Drawni...-disse a menina lançando um sorriso simpático.

- Drawni?- Perguntou Kai.- Referes-te á Drawser?

- Sim! –disse a menina abanando a cabeça afirmativamente cheia de entusiasmo.

- Obrigado, mas...eu já não jogo...-murmurou Kai.

- Não? – Perguntou a menina retirando o sorriso da cara.

- Não...

- Porquê?

- Porque...Porque...

- Uhm? Porque é que paraste? Tu és o melhor!-disse a menina.- Joga outra vez! Vá lá! Quero ver a Drawni!

Kai escutava atentamente as palavras da menina que não deveria ter mais de 7 anos.

- Este ano vais ser campeão! Vais ver!-disse a menina sorrindo.

" Ès louco, louco! Não vêns que isto pode ser o principio de tudo?"

- Quando tu combates, pareçe que puxas as pessoas para dentro da televisão para combaterem contigo!

"Tu têns os olhos tapados... nunca pensei que este dia fosse chegar...Acorda meu...por favor Kai..."

- Vá lá! Volta!-Disse a menina agarrando-se ao braço de Kai.

- O quê?- Perguntou Kai conjugando as palavras da menina com as de Tala.

- Volta a combater! Tu és o melhor!- disse a menina.

Este não sabia o que dizer, aquilo era simplesmente paralizante.

- Yulia! O que estás a fazer? Anda para aqui já!-disse a mãe lá do fundo.

- Bem tenho que ir...-disse a menina dando um beijo na face de Kai.- Adeus kai! Vou torçer por ti no campeonato dos 10 anos!

- Adeus...-disse kai lançando um sorriso afectuoso.

- O que é que eu te disse sobre falar com estranhos Yulia?- escutou Kai.-Sabes lá o que é que ele te poderia fazer!

- Não era um estranho mãe! Não , não era!- disse a menina saltando de entusiasmo.- Era o Kai do beyblade!

- O Kai? Oh filha o kai deve estar no japão a preparar-se para o campeonato!-disse a mulher puxando a sua filha consigo.

- Era o kai sim mãe! Eu falei com ele!-disse a menina.

- Vamos embora antes que eu te ponha de castigo está bem? – disse a mãe lançando um olhar intimidante.

- Mas era o...

- Chega Yulia!-disse a mãe.

Kai olhou para o mar e sorriu. Não sabia mesmo o que iria fazer...


	4. Sonho

4º Capitulo

-Senhor kai! Senhor Kai!- disse o mordomo tentando alcançar Kai que tinha entrado dentro de casa.

Kai olhou para o homem e esperou o que tinha para lhe dizer.

- Senhor...-disse ofegante.- Telefonaram a perguntar por si!

- Quem era?- Perguntou o rapaz.

- Não quis deixar recado, nem deu o nome, disse que depois falava consigo.- disse o homem baixando a cabeça.- Lamento senhor...

- Se voltarem a telefonar dê-lhe o numero da empresa.-disse kai.

-Sim senhor...não precisa de mais nada?- Perguntou o homem.

Kai suspirou fundo e começou a subir as escadas.

- Se alguem perguntar por mim, diga que saí, não estou para ninguém, nem para a minha mãe... Não se preocupe eu tranco a porta do quarto e não fasso barulho.

- Certo. Assim como desejar senhor Kai.-disse o homem retirando-se.

Este abanou a cebeça afirmativamente e subiu o resto das escadas em direcção do seu quarto. Quando entrou dirigiu-se rápidamente para a sua cama e jogou-se para trás. Não queria estar mais ali, queria ter a sua própria casa. Estar enfiado dentro de um quarto de uma mansão assustava-o.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo o sono e pelo o sonho...

---

««Estava num parque, num parque muito bonito com bastante arvoredo. Deu para perceber onde estava, pelo o escorrega e os baloiços. Caminhou em frente e deparou-se com vários meninos a brincarem alegremente no escorrega e a correrem de um lado para o outro jogando á bola e a apanhada, Todos se divertiam uns com os outros excepto uma criança que mexia na areia bastante sosseagda.

Kai aproximou-se da criança e sentou-se ao pé dela.

- Olá...-disse kai sorrindo.

O miudo olhou para kai e o fez estremecer. Aquela cara, aqueles olhos, aquela expressão era..era.

- C-Como é que te chamas?- Perguntou Kai analisando-o.

- Eu?- perguntou o menino.

Kai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu chamo-me Kaishi...-disse o miudo.

Kai engliu em seco e observou-o mais uma vez,era a sua cara, não era de admirar, era ele próprio.

- ahm...-murmurou Kai. – O que está a fazer?

- Nada...-disse simplesmente o menino.- estou á espera que me venham buscar, como vêm buscar os outros meninos...

Kai olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e fitou uma mãe que segurava no seu filho alegremente e o abraçava muito feliz.

- E tu...como te chamas? – perguntou o outro Kai.

-Ah?- Perguntou kai fitando agora o outro kai ficando bastante atrapalhado.-Eu...eu..eu chamo-me Drawser.

- Drawser? – perguntou o mais pequeno.

-Ahm...sim.

Os dois kai´s não falaram durante alguns segundos apenas fitando a areia. Mas o kai mais crescido quebrou o silêncio.

- Quando é que te vêm buscar?- Perguntou.

- Não sei...- respondeu o outro começando a fazer bolinhas na areia.

- Mas há quanto tempo estás aqui? - perguntou Kai.

- uhm..não sei...Os meninos da creche onde eu ando, os do 1º ano e do 2º ano já foram embora á algum tempo. Estes meninos são do 3º ano...-disse o menino fazendo outra bola na areia. Era tão pequenino, mas tão esperto.

Kai ficou chocado e não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima que lhe escorreu pela a face a baixo. Um menino que não deveria ter mais de 4 anos estava ali sózinho há mais de 4 horas, e ninguém lhe vinha buscar. Era frustante e imperdoável.

- Estes pinceis são teus?- perguntou o kai pegando nos pinceis que estavam em cima das barras de cimento da caixa de areia.

- São...-disse o menino.

Kai abriu a caixa de aguarelas que estavam ao lado dos pinceis e mergulhou o pincel num recipiente com água que estava dentro da caixa e sorriu,

- Posso te fazer uma coisa? Vais gostar...

O menino abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e Kai aproximou o pincel da face esquerda deste e desenhou dois tringulos azuis em cada da face.

- O que é?- pergutnou o Kai mais pequenino tentando ver o que kai fazia na sua cara.

- Isto...são simbolos de coragem. São garras da fénix-disse kai desenhando do outro lado da face.

- Garras da fénix? - perguntou menino levantando-se e indo correr para uma janela para ver o reflexo no vidro e ver o que kai tinha feito na sua cara.

Kai agarrou no pequenino e levou-o á janela e assim conseguiu ver.

-uauuu...-disse o miudo sorrindo. – São iguais ás tuas!

Kai sorriu e Poisou o miudo no chão e mexeu-lhe no cabelo afectuosamente.

- Isto quer dizer para teres muita força e que nada te vai impedir para seres feliz. Algo muito bom vai apareçer na tua vida.-disse Kai sorrindo.

- Não precebo...o que é queres dizer com isso?Não precebi Drawser...-disse o miudo encolhendo os ombros.

- Não importa...mais tarde vais preceber.-disse kai.- Olha...

Uma limusine preta parara á frente do portão da escola e um homem fardado com um cachimbo na boca chamava Kai para entrar dentro do carro.

- Vamos embora Kaishi!Tenho mais que fazer!-disse um homem arrogante.

- Vêns brincar comigo amanha?- Perguntou o kai mais pequeno.

- ah, não sei, talvez.-disse kai sorrindo.

O outro miudo também sorriu, agarrou nas pinturas e nos pinceis e correu em direcção do carro.

- Vês aquele menino Pai? – Perguntou o kai pequeno apontando para o outro Kai que estava encostado á janela.- Foi ele que fez isto na cara!

- Não está ali niguém! Estás alucinar?-Disse o homem olhando para o mesmo sitio que o seu filho.

- Sabes o que é isto pai? São garras da fénix!

O homem olhou atentamente para o filho e regalou o sobrolho ao ouvir o seu filho falar em tal coisa.

- Foi Drawser que me fez!- Disse Animadamente.

O homem abriu a boca espantadamente e olhou para o filho atentamente.

- Quem é que te...te fez isso filho?- Perguntou o homem regalando os olhos.

- O Drawser Pai! –disse kai sorrindo.- O DRAWSER,O DRAWSER, O DRAWSER...DRAWSER»»

-AHHHHH!-gritou Kai acordando sobersaltado.

Olhou em volta, estava tudo no devido sitio. Não estava em nenhum parque ou algo parecido. Estava apenas no seu quarto.

"Que raio de sonho..."pensou Kai levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a casa de banho.

Tomou um duche rápido e vestiu-se e logo de seguida caminhou em direcção da sala. Não sabia que horas eram mas tinha muita fome.

- Deseja alguma coisa Sr.Kai?- Perguntou uma empregada de cabelos castanhos.

-Sim...por favor fassa algo para eu comer...-disse kai suspirando.

- Sim,senhor!-disse a rapariga retirando-se para a cozinha.

- Marie!-disse Kai.

A rapariga virou-se surpreendida ao ouvir o seu nome a ser chamado por um dos chefes daquela casa.

-Sim...Sr.kai.-disse Marie com um brilho nos olhos.

- Chamas-te Marie não é verdade?- Perguntou Kai sem mostrar nenhuma intimidade.

-sim...- respondeu corada.

- Só queria saber quem era a amante do meu Pai... e pelos os vistos acertei.-disse kai.

A rapariga deixou Cair o tabuleiro e levou as mãos á boca.

-Eu...eu...não

Kai olhou para o relógio que estava a sua frente e marcavam 9:15.

- Esqueçe o pequeno almoço, tenho que ir.-disse Kai levantando-se.

A empregada baixou a cabeça como um sinal de respeito e retirou-se também bastante envergonhada.


	5. Tala Ivannov

5º Capitulo

Nunca reparara que a empresa dos seus pais tivesse um tão vasto numero de pessoal.Caras que nunca tinha visto na vida apareçiam a todo o instante.

- Bem vindo ao mundo do trabalho!-disse-lhe uma voz conheçida.

Kai virou-se para trás e fitou Mike novamente com outros decumentos na mão.

- Pensas-te no que te disse?

- Ainda estou a pensar...-respondeu kai.

- Enfim, equanto pensas, não deseperes, terás toda a ajuda que precisares.-disse Mike entrando noutro corredor.

- Até já!-disse Mike.- E boa sorte!

- obrigada...-respondeu kai.

- Sr.Kai!-Acenou um homem sentado numa secretária.

O homem que lhe tinha chamado tinha a secretária cheia de coisas,de papeis carimbos e outras coisas além de um telefone enorme.

- Sim? – perguntou Kai.

- Têm uma chamada da capital para si. Há muito tempo que este numero se tenta contactar consigo, mas não têm conseguido.-disse o homem entregando o telefone a Kai.

Kai agarrou no telefone com algum receio, o mais provável era ser um fornecedor a crer negociar com ele.

-Sim.?

- ...

Kai virou-se para a parede para ninguém ouvir a conversa.

- Estou?

- Kai?- Perguntou uma voz rouca.

Kai regalou os olhos, reconheçia aquela voz...era...

- Espera um pouco.-disse kai.

Este poisou o auscutador e disse de imediato ao secretário que transferi-se a chamada para uma sala vazia com telefone.

- Pode ir para esta sala aqui em frente. Pode util...-Kai não esperou que o homem acaba-se a frase entrou diparadamente dentro da sala correndo para o telefone.

Sentiu a respiração da outra pessoa que estava do outro lado.

- Estás ai? – perguntou a voz.

Kai semi-cerrou os os olhos e sorriu, há quanto tempo que não ouvia aquela voz.

- Sim...

-...estás com uma voz diferente...

- As pessoas crescem...

Não havia coragem para falar, tiveram alguns segundo sem dizer uma unica palavra apenas escutando as sua respirações.

- Como é que conseguiste o numero da empresa?- Perguntou Kai interrompendo o silêncio.

- Conseguindo...Eu...eu precisava de falar contigo.

- A tua voz também está um pouco mudada...mas não muito.-disse Kai.

Tala arfou juntamente com um riso.

- Kai...eu preciso de ti aqui na equipa...

- Eu pensava que já tinhamos falado sobre isso Tala.-disse Kai.

- E eu pensava que chegava dois anos para te passar essa birra estúpida.-disse simplesmente Tala.

Kai calou-se e esperou que Tala proseguisse.

- Kai ouve... o campeonato está á porta. È daqui a 3 meses...E precisamos de mais um elemento, e esse elemento és tu.

- Tala, tu sabes que eu...

- FODASSE Kai!-barafustou tala.- Nem pareçe que têns 18 anos! Nem pareçe que cresceste! Ès mesmo casmurro!

- Eu não sei...

- Ouve uma coisa...esqueçe essa ideia de que não consegues vencer o Tyson!Isso é psicologico!Eu quero que venhas ter comigo a moscovo...

- Tu podes arranjar outra pessoa...

- Eu...quero-te...aqui...Comigo!-disse Tala pausadamente.- Não te quero ver perder o gosto pelo o beyblade...isso era a pior coisa que te poderia aconteçer.

- Tu queres que vá ter contigo a moscovo certo? – perguntou Kai.

- Exactamente...

- Tala eu não sei...eu...eu quero ter uma vida pacata. Já tenho o meu trabalho, e vou agora comprar um apartamento...-disse kai levando a mão á cabeça.

- Vai á merda!- Exclamou tala. – No que é que te transformas-te no cidadão exemplar da Russia!- Perguntou o Russo começando a ficar enervado.- Tu podes combinar o teu sonho, com o que tu chamas vida pacata!

- Tala...

- Chega... o convite tá feito. O Voo é amanhã. O bilhete está reservado, e fico á tua espera, quer venhas quer não. Adeus Kai...

- Tala...TALA!-exclamou kai levantando-se da cadeira.

Tarde de mais, já tinha desligado o telefone.

Kai furioso, bate igualmente com o telefone e atira tudo que estava em cima da mesa para o chão.

- Eu não posso tala!-disse Kai baixando a cabeça.- No que é que ele está a pensar?

- Ahm, passa-se alguma coisa Sr. Hiwatari? – Perguntou ouvindo o estrondo dentro do gabite e indo averiguar.

- Não se passa nada!-exclamou kai espontâniamente.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa... é só chamar.-disse o homem olhando para as coisas no chão e saíndo sem demoras.

Estava super confuso e não sabia o que iria fazer. Por mais que tenta-se esqueçer o beyblade não conseguia. Os miudos, as pessoas,Mike o Tala...a Drawser.

"Drawser como seria a tua manifestação se eu voltasse? E se isto fosse o principio de tudo como Tala dizia? Iria deixar a empresa? Como é que iria ficar a minha mãe se soubesse que voltara para o beyblade? Vou, ou fico? Não, tinha que ficar era obvio tinha que trabalhar...mas..."

- Eu não vou! Não posso ir! E está dicidido!-disse kai olhando para a janela.- Não posso ir...acabou...

Fumo poluição,frio Neve...um tipico cenário de Moscovo. O aeroporto estava cheio de pessoas. A maior parte delas seriam turtistas desiludidos e decepcionados com o que viram e com o que pagaram.

Todos os anos eram a mesma coisa,menos estrangeiros na Russia o que era exelente no ponto de vista dos russos.

- Boa tarde...-disse um homem acenando a um individuo de gabardine preta e de capuz, econstado a um carro de braços cruzados.

O individuo levantou ligeramente a mão sem mostrar algum traço da sua cara e continuando encostado a um carro velho á frente do Aeroporto.

Estava frio, mesmo muito frio... as pessoas caminhavam apressadamente e outras apanhavam taxis rápidamente para não sentirem o seu corpo a gelar.

O tempo passou bastante devagar... o que mais se via eram pessoas e mais pessoas.

17:00,18:00,19:00,20:00...

Era horrivel estar ali ao frio, mas o mais horrivel era pensar que poderia ter levado uma tampa das grandes.

- Boa tarde...-disse um segurança.-Que está a fazer aqui ao frio?

- Nada...

- Está muito frio cá fora! Espera alguém?- hesistiu o homem.

-Sim...vem de Sampetersburgo...

- Tás com azar... o ultimo voo foi á meia Hora e pelos os vistos já saíu toda a gente.-disse o homem afastando-se.

Não quis saber das palvras do homem, só iria sair dali quando acha-se que deveria ser.

Uma rajada de vento congelante baixou o capuz intrigante do individuo que estava encostado ao carro.

Um cabelo vermelho meio comprido, esvoaçou, fazendo-o pestanejar e demostrar os seus olhos azuis claros. Era Tala obviamente, lindo como sempre, mas igualmente frio como aquela rajada de vento.

Estava crescido, passara de rapaz para homem sem duvida.

Puxou o capuz para cima e suspirou. Já devia ter aprendido que Kai sempre fora orgulhoso e presistente.Tala baixou a cabeça e deu a volta ao carro e preparou-se para abrir a porta.

- Nunca gostei de voar...-disse uma voz familiar.

Tala voltou-se e deparou-se com a esperada pessoa...Kai. O Russo de cabelos vermelhos baixou o capuz e sorriu.

- Estás mudado...-disse Kai analisando-o.

- Tu também estás mudado.-disse tala.-Muito...mesmo. Entrai aí.-disse tala apontando para a porta do carro e abrindo o porta bagagens e metendo-o lá duas malas de tamanho médio.

Kai entrou dentro do carro como tala mandara e fitou o Russo a entrar igualmente.

- O carro é teu?- Perguntou Kai.

- Ya...-disse Tala ligando o carro.

- Não sabia que tinhas tirado a carta.

- Oh, há tanta coisa que não sabes...- disse Tala arrancando com o carro.

Kai sorriu e fitou a paisagem, Moscovo era muito bonito sem duvida, a neve caía amigavelmente e fazia muito mais frio do que em Sampetersburgo.

- Pensava que não vinhas...-disse Tala.-O que é que te fez mudar de ideias?

-Tudo...-respondeu-lhe Kai.- Tudo Tala...

- È disso que estou a falar...-disse Tala

Ambos sorriram e mais nenhum falou até chegar ao destino.

- È aqui...-disse Tala estacionando o carro á frente de um prédio velho.

Kai saíu do carro e olhou em volta. Não era um sitio lá muito bonito, não havia muitas árvores e algumas nuvens pretas poisavam em cima das suas cabeças, além de claro, algumas pessoas não com muito bom aspecto os olharem atentamente e a fazerem comentários.

- È aqui que treinas? – Perguntou Kai indignado,

Tala lançou uma gargalhada e retirou as malas de Kai do porta bagagens.- Não... é aqui que vivo.Mudei-me á pouco tempo, tenho andado a arranjar uma serie de coisas dentro de casa. Além disso...com 19 anos não me aptecia nada ainda tar a viver com a minha mãe.

- Como é que te sustentas? – Perguntou Kai.

- Eu trabalhei estes 2 anos e estudei de noite. Eu já estava a pensar neste dia. Por isso quis prevenir-me...-disse Tala subindo as escadas com Kai.

- A contar comigo?- Perguntou Kai.

- Claro...-disse tala.- Chegamos.


End file.
